metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Solid 4 weapons
Should all handguns be under "Handgun" section? "light handgun" and "high caliber handgun" etc. Just causes confusion. Why is the Five-seveN in High Caliber Handguns? Along with the MK. 2 its the smallest caliber weapon in the game 17:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Because it chambers a rifle roundJulio144 16:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::The 5.7x28mm SS190 is not a rifle round, it's an intermediate "PDW" round lying in between rifle calibers like 5.56 NATO and pistol calibers used in sub-machine guns. Ghost Leader 18:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Should the masterkey really be considered a weapon? And if so, should it really make the weapons count 70? Because it's really only an attachment.--Bpudes77 07:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Look closely and you'll see that the Masterkey and the M870 Custom are, in fact, the same weapon. The latter is just the Masterkey with the addition of a pistol grip and retractable stock. Ghost Leader 18:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : :umm... No, they're not the same, infact they are quite different. That is like saying that a Gyrojet MBA Carbine MKII is the same as a PTRD Anti Tank rifle, because they have a similar size calibur. The Knight's Arm Company who made the Masterkey shotgun made it as an underbarrel addition for breaching rooms and not having to switch weapons. Remington made the M870 as a simple close quarters weapon , or for crowd control. Next time, don't post opinions, post facts: They're different. Proxystarkilla 18:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Proxystarkilla 14:18 July 26, 2011 (UTC) I would like to make this page similar to the List of Misc Weapons making all these as red links encourages ppl to state that the weapon is in the game (don't need an article for that) or create a wikipedia article on it's usage in the real world (What about the game).Ideas, suggestions?--Drawde83 20:48, 4 June 2008 (UTC) you forgot the FN SCAR-H used by the PMCs Maybe this will only be seen as throwing fuel onto an apparent fire, but since I do not own Metal Gear Solid 4, my intent is to include real-world information only. However, I do wonder if we can possibly combine this article and the weapon statistics article in some way, killing two birds with one stone so-to-speak.--Sgt Kelly 23:31, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Real world info is fine I think people just need to remember that this is a wiki about the Metal Gear Universe and not the real world. I get tired of articles that are are not very relevant to the metal gear games. I think it's better to keep the statistics page seperate to this one. This page is getting large (might be an idea to split it somehow.) BTW thanks for all the work you've put into this article it's been really helpful. --Drawde83 23:59, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :-)--Sgt Kelly 13:24, 23 June 2008 (UTC) can i ask if the rail gun in MGS4: Guns of Patriots? can i ask if the rail gun in MGS4: Guns of Patriots uses ammunitions? I hope someone can answer my question. thanks. --- iri9 :Yes, but the magazine holds a hell of a lot of rounds, so you don't have to reload very often. --Fantomas 10:48, 4 August 2008 (UTC) The M1911 Custom How do you get it? I've looked on gamefaqs and they say that there's a way you can get it on the EXTRAS menu but they've yet to tell us the what the password is. I don't suppose you know what it is Fantomas? :1aytmmymhk. - Kuukai2 16:40, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::So where'd you find that? Solar Gun This doesn't seem very relevant. I don't know where this poem comes from but in any case it doesn't say anything about what the weapon does, what ammunition it uses or it's location. Once I get it in the game I want to know how it's going to be useful to me --Drawde83 04:03, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :It's the actual explanation for the gun in-game, when you look it in the viewer. --Fantomas 12:57, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Locations and price Are coming soon to the list of weapons(aswell as completing it) so this weapons page will be the best anywhere! Coliac 22:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Great to hear, how do you plan on listing the price? my understanding was that it changed depending on demand. So at the end of the game when all the ID-tagged weapons stop working, weapons become very cheap. Weapons are 50% off at the end of the game and on wednesdays and sundays there 20% off, but I'm sure I'll find a way to get this info in article breakup I've been thinking it might be an idea to break this article into smaller articles. We could divide it up by the major sections. Another thing to consider is that it would be helpful to consolidate some of the information we have. RPG-7, SVD for instance have their own articles. So perhaps some of the larger sections could be turned into articles too.--Drawde83 19:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Drum Can The Drum Can is a item/equip That is found in MGS4, But i don't see it in the equipment Section. also, could the drum can be classified as a weapon? Since it has the ability to roll over targets causing KO's (ALSO, kinda new at this, so sorry if it's wrongly placed/set up). No VSS Where do you get the VSS!? I have played through 8 times but The two guns I don't have yet are the solar gun and VSS. On my second playthrough on act 5 I bought every gun available in Drebin's shop but and No VSS. Can someone explain my situation?-- 22:37, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :says in the article Rail Gun I think the following line should be corrected: "Crying Wolf's rail gun, the same model as the one wielded by Dead Cell member Fortune during the Big Shell incident." According to Metal Gear Solid 4: Database, Vamp gave Crying Wolf the same exact gun Fortune was using, not just the same model. The same exact gun is being used, which I think is worthy of mention. This means that Snake is carrying the same gun that was shot at him during the Manhattan Incident. :Yeah, we even mention it on Crying Wolf's page, in the Trivia section. Thanks for pointing this out. By the way, if you notice any other mistakes like this in future, feel free to change them yourself! --Fantomas 09:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) M82A3 statement Okay, I am getting very tired of people editing it out. Look, I am pretty sure that the M82 barret is actually banned in real life, and here is where I learned of this: I think one of the themes in this game was definitely how much damage, physical and psychological, the war economy and war in general causes to people. Even so, I don't understand why the weapons in this game don't cause as much damage as they would in real-life against the human NPCs in the game, or why they can't realistically penetrate certain forms of cover. '' ''Wasn't one of the taglines for this game before it was released "No place to hide"? That implied destructible environments everywhere (not just one boss fight, against Raging Raven) and obstacles that would move (such as how a weak wall can be blown to pieces or penetrated by bullets, or how a truck you're hiding behind or under can simply move and expose you if it doesn't crush you). Aside from how silly or stupid it is to not be able to shoot through drywall or wooden crates with assault rifles or sniper rifles, it is kind of disappointing that despite the hardware being able to do so, the gunplay is still close to MGS3, especially the weapon effects. '' ''In real life, something as simple as getting shot in the head by most rifle rounds and some pistol rounds really disfigures your skull and leaves a large cavity for an exit wound--something that could have been accounted for in this game. '''There's a reason why the M82 Barrett Sniper Rifle that Akiba uses is banned for use against personnel in real life--quite simply, it tears people apart rather than killing them cleanly.' Some of the in-game sniper rifles (like DSR-1) the would not leave much of a head or even partly dismember a limb with a good hit. The railgun that in MGS2 was claimed "to have the kinetic energy of an M1A1 Abram's battle cannon" would cause people to outright disintegrate when hit, to say nothing of the various explosives and missiles Old Snake can use against personnel. We've been able to strap high explosives to NPCs since MGS2 (C4 in that game, TNT in MGS3)--there's no way something like that doesn't tear the person it's attached to apart, like real suicide bombers end up. '' Furthermore, as the game is right now the "pierce" statistic on guns doesn't apply to what one think it might--you can't penetrate through multiple people or barriers with higher-penetration rounds. We've had guns shooting through people and weak barriers since certain mods for the original Half-Life, like Counter-Strike or Day of Defeat. There would be more reason to use guns like the FN P90 or MP7 in Metal Gear Online if you could hide behind cover and pierce it with your bullet without exposing yourself in return. '' ''While I do believe the "emotion system" was nice to see in how the militia members (but not the PMC soldiers) can get down and cry or scream, or get angry and charge the enemy when under gunfire or explosions, I think another more realistic "berserk button" would be if their comrades got dismembered or decapitated by high-power rifles or explosives. '' ''Anyone else feel the gunplay in this game was a bit of a let-down in this respect? If they're going to make a game about the horrors of warfare (especially when it's warfare for fun and profit), they could start with one of the most apparent and obvious--the horrible damage modern weaponry does to people on a daily basis. '' The source is from here: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0462423/board/thread/150743692 Weedle McHairybug 12:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a more reliable reference to it being banned for use against personnel? --Bluerock 13:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Gunpedia as well as the english version of turkcebilgi.com mentioned something about a controversy about a ban in regards to this rifle. Wikipedia, however, mentions that it being banned against human personnel is somewhat of a misconception. Other than that. Maybe we should keep it hidden. Weedle McHairybug 13:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, since there's no actual source for the ban there isn't much point mentioning it. --Bluerock 18:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::The .50 caliber round (it's the round that many claim to be banned, not the rifle itself) is presently ''not in any way banned from being used on human targets. Wikipedia is correct that it's a misconception, as is the common belief that mines like the M18A1 Claymore are banned from use. Ghost Leader 18:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC)